Och, nie waż się oglądać za siebie, po prostu patrz na mnie
by kasssumi
Summary: /victuuri/ Finał Grand Prix nadszedł i minął; teraz Victor zastanawia się, jakie decyzje podejmie Yuuri i co dalej z nimi będzie. / Napisane dla Negatywki z okazji urodzin!


Tym razem bankiet nie był taki zabawny i przyjemny jak rok temu, z tego prostego względu, że Yuuri odmówił wypicia więcej niż jeden kieliszek szampana. Nie pomagały głośne namawiania Chrisa ani delikatne zaczepki Viktora; Yuuri nie dał się i pozostawał trzeźwy.

Nie to, że Viktor aż tak bardzo narzekał. Yuuri rzucał mu spojrzenia spod rzęs przez cały wieczór – ba! – od momentu zejścia z lodu po swoim programie dowolnym. Już podczas programu krótkiego Viktor wyczuł jakąś zmianę, a kiedy w _kiss and cry_ po otrzymaniu wyników Yuuri przytulił go i tajemniczo powiedział, że nie myślał o katsudonie, Viktor zaczął się zastanawiać, czy wszyscy dookoła mogą usłyszeć, jak głośno serce bije w jego piersi w reakcji na te słowa. Miał nadzieję, że Yuuri myślał _o nim_ , ale nie śmiał zapytać.

Teraz był jedną wielką – nieszczęśliwą, niespełnioną i wyczekującą – kupką nerwów, kiedy podążał za Yuurim, jakby był na smyczy. Nie spodziewał się, że tyle się zmieni w jego życiu w przeciągu tego roku, od kiedy poznał Yuuriego i postanowił spełnić jego prośbę, aby zostać jego trenerem.

— Yuu-ri — wyjęczał przeciągliwie, zarzucając ramiona na jego barki. Yuuri w odpowiedzi znowu posłał mu spojrzenie spod rzęs, któremu tym razem towarzyszył figlarny uśmieszek. Serce Viktora znowu zaczęło robić piruety. — Kompletnie nie zwracasz na mnie uwagi — poskarżył się i wydął wargi.

— Myślałem, że chcesz pobyć trochę z Chrisem — odpowiedział Yuuri, upijając trochę swojego cydru. Nie odsunął się od Viktora, ale sięgnął po rękaw Phitchita i przyciągnął go bliżej. — Ja już dawno nie miałem okazji do rozmowy Phitchitem, a to jedna z nielicznych chwil, kiedy nikt nie gratuluje mu wygranej.

Viktor westchnął i opuścił ręce, aby objąć Yuuriego w pasie ramieniem. Drugą ręką (prawą) wyciągnął z (prawej) dłoni Yuuriego kieliszek i upił trochę; z rozbawieniem zauważył iskierki w oczach Phitchita, który przyglądał się ich obrączkom. Dobrze; Viktor lubił się chwalić tym, co ma, a Phitchit zawsze to doceniał. Viktor nie dołączył do ich rozmowy, tylko rozglądał się leniwie po obecnych i uśmiechał do każdej znajomej twarzy – zwłaszcza do Chrisa, który puścił mu oczko i pokazał uniesione kciuki. Viktor uścisnął delikatnie Yuuriego w pasie.

Yuuri nie zdobył złota, ale Viktor nieskromnie myślał, że zdobycie serca Viktora Nikiforova to też całkiem spory wyczyn.

sss

Kiedy już byli w hotelu, Viktor pierwszy skorzystał z prysznica, a następnie rzucił się na łóżko w samych slipach, twarzą w poduszkę. Nie mieli jeszcze okazji porozmawiać, co teraz z nimi będzie. Viktor miał doprowadzić Yuuriego do złota, ale nie wywiązał się z tej obietnicy; czy Yuuri nie będzie chciał go za trenera, nie będzie chciał już w ogóle zajmować się łyżwiarstwem, nie będzie chciał… przebywać z Viktorem? Decyzje Yuuriego były w tym momencie dla Viktora wielkimi niewiadomymi.

A co z nim? Jakie on podejmie decyzje? Unikał odpowiadania na takie pytania, kiedy dopadała go prasa, bo sam zwyczajnie nie był pewny. Czy naprawdę będzie czekał, aż usłyszy, co Yuuri ma zamiar zrobić dalej, aby swoje plany odpowiednio poukładać i dopasować?

Cóż… tak. Viktor już dawno wiedział, że powiązał swoje życie z Yuurim i nie zamierzał z tego życia rezygnować.

Usłyszał, jak Yuuri wychodzi z łazienki i uśmiechnął się. Czekał, aż Yuuri przejdzie do swojego łóżka, aby przeturlać się do niego, przytulić i wybadać, w jakim humorze tak właściwie jest Yuuri – bo jeśli lęk społeczny Yuuriego ma w końcu się pokazać w reakcji na wyniki, to najwyższa pora. Jednak nie to się wydarzyło; zamiast pójść na swoje łóżko, Yuuri usiadł koło Viktora.

— Hm? — mruknął Viktor, obracając głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę. Yuuri również miał na sobie tylko bieliznę; na dodatek były to bokserki podobne do tych, w których rok temu paradował na bankiecie. Nie miał na nosie okularów, więc musiał zostawić je w łazience. Jego mina nie wróżyła niczego dobrego. _Ach_ , pomyślał Viktor, _zaczyna się_.

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Yuuri zagryzł wargę i spojrzał na Viktora z determinacją.

— Nie wygrałem złota — powiedział powoli. Viktor uniósł się na łokciach. — Ale zrobiłem, co mogłem. Nie wiem, czy jesteś zawiedziony, ale proszę, nie poddawaj się, nie rezygnuj ze mnie — wyrzucił z siebie Yuuri, mówiąc coraz szybciej. Ostatnią prośbę wymamrotał niemal w pościel, bo tak nisko pochylił głowę.

Viktor uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Położył rękę na karku Yuuriego i pocałował jego włosy.

— Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie tak łatwo, Yuuri — odpowiedział, głaszcząc go po głowie. Westchnął teatralnie. — Miałem tylko nadzieję, że złoto przyjdzie prędzej niż później, bo nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie tak długiego okresu narzeczeństwa.

Yuuri zerknął na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Kilka dni to nie za krótko? — zapytał, na co Viktor wzruszył ramionami.

— Im prędzej będę miał cię dla siebie, tym lepiej.

— Czyli… — Yuuri znowu uciekł od niego spojrzeniem, zanim dokończył: — Nie jesteś zawiedziony?

— Ależ oczywiście, że jestem — odpowiedział szczerze Viktor. Yuuri, co było do przewidzenia, znowu przyłożył czoło do pościeli, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak przeprosiny. Viktor pociągnął go do siebie i przytulił, ciesząc się, że może mieć go tak blisko. — Ale to nie znaczy, że zrezygnuję. Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz — dodał cicho i znowu pocałował go w głowę.

Yuuri zaskoczył go po raz kolejny, obejmując go mocno i wtulając twarz w jego szyję. Następnie stało się kilka rzeczy na raz: Viktor najpierw poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na jego boku, a potem delikatne pocałunki na obojczykach. Pocałunki, które stawały się coraz pewniejsze, zanim Viktor w ogóle opanował się na tyle, aby jakkolwiek na nie zareagować.

— Y-Yuuri? — zapytał niepewnie, odchylając się nieznacznie, aby móc spojrzeć w dół. To nie tak, że Viktor nie był wniebowzięty, bo jego serce skakało po całej klatce piersiowej z radości, pompując rumieniec na jego policzki, tylko z kolei do jego mózgu nadal nie dotarło, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

Yuuri nie odpowiedział od razu. Najpierw zdecydował się obrócić Viktora siłą na plecy, klęcząc okrakiem nad jego udem. Viktor odetchnął głęboko, widząc sporych rozmiarów rumieniec na twarzy Yuuriego, ale także malującą się na niej determinację.

— Nie chcę się ciebie pozbywać — powiedział Yuuri, pochylając się nad nim. Viktor widział w jego oczach ten błysk, który tak podziwiał. — Nasze zaręczyny byłyby wtedy naprawdę niezręczne.

Viktor uśmiechnął się szeroko i zarzucił ramiona na szyję Yuuriego, chcąc przysunąć go do siebie i przytulić, ale Yuuri wykorzystał tę okazję, aby go niespodziewanie pocałować. Ten wieczór był przepełniony niespodziankami, i to bardzo przyjemnymi. Viktor tym razem bez chwili zastanowienia oddał pocałunek, trzymając Yuuriego blisko, chcąc przeciągnąć tę chwilę jak najdłużej.

To nie było jak całowanie Yuuriego na lodzie, w nagrodę za wspaniałe przejechanie dowolnego programu; wtedy pocałunek trwał krótko i Viktor był świadomy, że jeśli się zapomni, to może spowodować całkiem poważną kontuzję, po której Yuuri daleko by nie pojechał. Z kolei teraz mieli pod sobą wygodny materac, a dookoła nie było nikogo, kto mógłby im przeszkodzić.

Na szczęście nie wyglądało na to, aby Yuuri chciał przerwać ich pocałunek. Nawet lepiej – umościł się na Viktorze, podpierając górną część ciała na łokciach, a biodra przyciskając do bioder Viktora. To właśnie Viktor musiał przerwać pocałunek, czując udo Yuuriego ocierające się o jego jądra i coraz bardziej zainteresowanego penisa. Yuuri przesunął swoje pocałunki na jego żuchwę, szyję, obojczyki… Viktor zamruczał, czując delikatne liźnięcia na skórze.

Zerknął w dół, ale nie zobaczył nic oprócz czubka głowy Yuuriego. Przesunął wzrokiem wzdłuż ich ciał, zatrzymując się na delikatnych ruchach bioder Yuuriego, który wręcz bujał ich delikatnie.

— Yuuri. — Viktor złapał jego twarz w dłonie, zmuszając go, aby spojrzał w górę. — Jesteś pewny?

Yuuri, z wilgotnymi, uchylonymi ustami, uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Uniósł się na kolana i przesunął wyżej, aby znowu móc pocałować Viktora.

— Mam dość powstrzymywania się przed pokazywaniem ci, ile dla mnie znaczysz — powiedział Yuuri. Przyłożył rękę do prawej dłoni Viktora, która nadal była na jego policzku, a potem przysunął ją do ust, całując obrączkę i posyłając mu mały uśmiech.

Nie był to ten sam Yuuri, który pokazał swoją prawdziwą _Eros_ na bankiecie rok temu, ale o ile Viktor zawsze będzie pamiętał o tamtym Yuurim, który rozpoczął proces skradania jego serca, o tyle ten Yuuri, znajomy i dzielący z nim te intymne chwile, był jednak lepszy. I to on wypełniał serce Viktora.

Uśmiech Yuuriego przerodził się w delikatny uśmieszek i Viktor uniósł brew, ciekawy, co jego narzeczonemu chodzi po głowie. Yuuri przeniósł się całkiem między jego nogi, nie przerywając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Chwycił jedną nogę i zgiął ją na tyle, że Viktor mógł zahaczyć ją o biodro Yuuriego. Drugą nogę Viktor i tak odruchowo zgiął w kolanie, jednak trzymał stopę na materacu, aby mieć jakieś oparcie.

Yuuri na nowo ułożył się na nim i wznowił pocałunki na jego ciele, przechodząc od razu do obojczyków i zsuwając się niżej. Kiedy jednak Viktor wyduszał z siebie jęk i ciągnął go w górę, to Yuuri posłusznie wracał do jego ust, podgryzając je i drażniąc językiem. A Viktor jęczał dosyć często i z chęcią witał te usta, które chociaż na chwilę rozpraszały go od bliskości ciała Yuuriego, kiedy ocierał swoją erekcję o jego brzuch.

— Yuuri! — mruknął, wyginając plecy, aby wypchnąć biodra jak najdalej do przodu. — Yuu-ri! — jęknął zawiedziony, kiedy Yuuri niespodziewanie wyprostował się. Viktor spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem i wydętymi wargami, przez co Yuuri zaśmiał się krótko i pochylił, aby cmoknąć kolano Viktora. Następnie klęknął i bardzo szybko ściągnął slipy Viktora, odrzucając je na bok. — Yuuri! — zawołał Viktor, nie mogąc odwrócić wzroku od Yuuriego, który z kolei wpatrywał się w jego penisa.

Viktor poczuł, jakby coś wybuchło w jego brzuchu, kiedy Yuuri spojrzał na niego spod rzęs – jak robił to od bankietu – i zapytał:

— Mogę… Chcę wycałować cię całego, ale teraz wolałbym… Chciałbym zająć moje usta czymś innym — wymruczał Yuuri, przekrzywiając uroczo głowę na bok. — Mogę?

Penis Viktora drgnął; jeśli o tym myślał Yuuri za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył tak na Viktora…

— Możesz robić, co tylko chcesz — odpowiedział, mając wrażenie, że brakuje mu powietrza. Aby uspokoić i swoje serce, i oddech, zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę na poduszkę. Poczuł, jak Yuuri mości się niżej na łóżku i opiera udo Viktora na swoim lewym ramieniu, a następnie wyciąga rękę i splata jej palce z palcami Viktora. Uścisnął jego dłoń, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po obrączce.

— Patrz na mnie, Viktor — powiedział pewnie Yuuri. Viktor poczuł jego oddech na swojej erekcji i posłusznie otworzył oczy, zerkając wzdłuż swojego ciała. Yuuri wyglądał tak cudownie między jego nogami… — Patrz tylko na mnie, Viktor — powtórzył Yuuri, a Viktor nie miał innego wyjścia; mógł tylko pokiwać głową i dać się porwać.

Yuuri trzymał się swoich słów i najpierw upewnił się, że nie pozostawił na jego penisie żadnego miejsca, które nie zostało pocałowane. Viktor miał nadzieję, że nie sprawi mu tej samej tortury językiem, ale nie spodziewał się, że coś innego odbierze mu oddech. Yuuri objął jego penisa dłonią, zanim objął główkę ustami, a Viktor jęknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy zobaczył obrączkę na jego palcu i wmówił sobie, że czuje metal na skórze.

Viktor próbował utrzymać otwarte oczy, bo za każdym razem, kiedy je przymknął, Yuuri zabierał swoje usta, a tego Viktor nie chciał. Kochał te usta. Kochał je całować, a nawet kochał je nawilżać, ale kiedy sprawiały mu taką przyjemność… Kochał je.

Próbował nie poruszać biodrami, ale nie mógł powstrzymać ich drobnych drgnięć, zwłaszcza gdy Yuuri marszczył nos w skupieniu, próbując zmieścić jak najwięcej jego erekcji w ustach. Kilka razy Yuuri musiał się odsunąć, aby złapać oddech, kiedy Viktor za mocno pchnął do przodu, ale nawet nie słuchał drobnych przeprosin Viktora – być może ich nie rozumiał, bo Viktor mamrotał po rosyjsku.

Viktor czuł, że zbliża się do orgazmu, więc złapał Yuuriego za włosy i pociągnął. Yuuri posłusznie uniósł głowę, ale nie zabrał swojej ręki, tylko zaczął ją przesuwać po całym penisie Viktora, w górę i w dół. Przesuwał wzrokiem po jego ciele, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować, na czym się skupić, co powinno przyciągnąć jego uwagę.

W końcu Yuuri wyprostował się tak, aby mógł klęczeć między jego udami, spojrzał Viktorowi w oczy i uśmiechnął się. Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jego erekcji, a drugą rękę uniósł do swoich ust. Chwilę possał swój kciuk, przykuwając wzrok Viktora właśnie do tego palca, a następnie przyłożył go pod jądrami Viktora, uciskając lekko. Kiedy przesunął go niżej, przekrzywił głowę, jakby badał reakcję Viktora… Cóż. To wystarczyło i Viktor jęknął, rzucił się do przodu i wpił w usta Yuuriego, dochodząc.

Nie tracił czasu i kiedy udało mu się złapać oddech, wysunął rękę, przyciskając dłoń do erekcji Yuuriego, która nadal była schowana w bokserkach. Yuuri syknął w jego usta i odrzucił głowę do tyłu.

— V-Viktor…! — zawołał Yuuri. Viktor nie przestawał masować jego penisa przez materiał, z podziwem przyglądając się szczytującemu Yuuriemu.

On do tego doprowadził. Sprawił, że Yuuri Katsuki doszedł od jego dotyku. Co tam pięć złotych medali Grand Prix; Viktor czuł, że doprowadzenie Yuuriego do orgazmu było największym osiągnięciem jego życia.

— Yuuri — wymruczał, całując go po policzkach. — Yuuri. _Ya tebya lyublyu_. Kocham cię.

Yuuri miał łzy w oczach, ale uśmiechał się. Wtulił twarz w szyję Viktora, oddychając ciężko. Nie protestował, kiedy Viktor pociągnął go w dół, aby obaj leżeli na łóżku. Dopiero kiedy złapał oddech, odsunął się nieco, aby położyć się obok Viktora. Przyłożył dłoń do jego policzka.

— Zostań przy mnie i mnie nie zostawiaj — powiedział Yuuri, patrząc mu w oczy. Viktor uśmiechnął się i przymknął powieki; z chęcią poczeka u boku Yuuriego, aż ten będzie gotowy, aby powiedzieć mu, że go kocha. Kiedy będzie wiedział na pewno. W swoim czasie.

Viktor nigdzie się nie wybiera.


End file.
